Battle of the Empires
by Galvatron27
Summary: The Decepticons have invaded the Empire. Galvatron used a machine go to an alterante universe to invade Earth in the 1920’s... Which Empire will regien supreme...


**Quick trivia: Did you know that Transformers Forged to Fight app and The Saga of Tanya the Evil uses some of the same sound effects? I noticed them myself so if you don't believe me go check it out yourself.**

 **PS: I watched the entire anime but I'm not good with on what story is going on so if mess anything up I do apologize.**

 **Present day (In the Transformers universe)**

Galvatron was on Charr outraged yet by another another defeat by the Autobots and he demands to go out to slaughter more Autobots.

"I WANT TO GO OUT AND SMASH AUTOBOTS CYCLONUS!" demanded the Decepticon leader.

"Lord Galvatron you just got back 30 earth minutes ago from a battle on Earth I suggest you should recover..." said Cyclonus.

"You're actually right Cyclonus for once..." said Galvatron.

"WHAT!?!? You never say that usually say something like they have your circuits been fried more?

"Yes Cyclonus... for millions of years we're nowhere winning everytime we do something we always get thwarted by the Autobots and their oganic allies and even when we do win its short lived like Starscream's leadership of the Decepticons at this rate I might as well surrender to the Autobots I need something from the fleshlings some of them had similar goals to us like the fleshlings Napoleon, Alexander, Cesar... my favorite one is Hilter hahahaha he is like a fleshling version of me, ruthless, harms the incident, a sumperme ruler and a powerful empire but like all the others defeated... I don't want to have have same fate as them..." said Galvatron.

"Yeah the one of the few things I do like about the fleshlings that they do have interesting history." said Cyclonus.

"That's it..." said Cyclonus.

"What is it Cyclonus do you have a idea I'll gladly hear it." said Galvatron.

"We could go to an alternate universe in the past where there is no Autobots to stop us, with the fleshlings with inferior technology and then conquer it." said Cyclonus.

"Yes... Yes.., Then Optimus Prime won't be able to stop me hahahahaha!" said Galvatron.

In this universe neither the events of Rebirth or Transformers Headmasters doesn't happen and Galvatron told Prime he would keep his word at the end of _The return of Optimus Prime_ but actually use it as a opportunity to come up with a big plan to take them down.

"Get the Constructicons to build a machine and get the energy if any Autobot finds out then our plans are ruined so if any Autobot find out capture or terminate at sight so DO BEGIN IT NOW..." said Galvatron.

Eventually the Decepticons made the machine that Galvatron demanded and it was working fine the vortex was stable and no Autobots was nearby...

"Yes.. Yes... Cyclonus where this portal leads us too?" said Galvatron.

"Ab alternate Earrh in the 1920's apparently there is no Decepticons or Autobots in this universe and the fleshlings war in a war." said Cyclonus.

"Good I don't want to argue with myself of that universe if I was existed there and no annoying Autobots to stop us either we'll leave right now, Astrotrain, Dirge, Ramjet, Thurst, Cyclonus, Sweeps, Combaticons Soundwave, and Stunticons your with me everyone else will make sure the Autobots don't interfere with us." said Galvatron.

"Yes lord Galvatron!" said the Decepticon army.

So Galvatron and the Decepticons he selected to go into the time vortex...

 **Earth 1920's (The Saga of Tanya the Evil universe)**

Allied Kingdom forces were battling the Empire's forces as usual but... a time vortex opens and Galvatron and the Decepticons emerged from the portal and everyone was shocked...

"What are those?" said a soldier.

"I don't know they look like robots and they cane out what they call portal." said a another soldier.

"Whatever fire at them forget the enemy they are a bigger threat to us than them..." said a another soldier.

Both armies stopped firing each other and opened fire on the Decepticons with everything they got even some magical attack most of them didn't even make them flinch, the magic attacks on annoyed them.

"Galvatron those fleshlings think they can stop us Coneheads take out those primitive planes and those flying humans and whatever thise things they're riding on." said Galvatron.

The soldiers of both the Kingdoms and the Empire were shocked to hear Galvatron speak.

"Did one of them speak?" said a soldier.

Ramjet, Thurst and Dirge transforms and flies towards the planes they took them down one by one each. The Combaticons transforms into their vehicle modes and opened fire on the ground forces.

"This battle field is made for us Onslaught..." said Brawl.

"Indeed Brawl we're living up to our names so now we'll show those humans who got the suppior military." said Onslaught.

The Stunticons rammed the tanks and solders in their vehicle modes, Soundwave and his mini-cons gave them more trouble. Galvatron was watching the whole fight when then Galvatron saw a town...

"Ahhhh the town over there is defenseless I'll go over there with Cyclonus and the Sweeps Soundwave once the weaklings are defeated terminate all but two of them I want them to they thier people that they're helpless against us and hopefully make them surrender more quicker and more easly hahahahahahahashahahaha" said Galvatron. Galvatron, Cyclonus and the Sweeps flies off to the town and lands on the street and everyone panics.

"Hahahahahahahaha that's right fear me!" said Galvatron.

Galvatron and the Decepticons with him smashes the buildings, blasts the humans or let them panic in fear and eventually the town was destroyed, Galvatron returned with supplies from the town to the Decepticon battling the soldiers only to find the Decepticons are victorious and there were only two survivors.

"Why did you spare us?" asked one of the two soldiers.

Me "It's simple I want you to tell your leaders this world belongs to ME! Galvatron and to tell them that you're all helpless to stop us so go tell them HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Galvatron.

The men ran away looking for someone to warn them about Galvatron and the Decepticons.

Later that night in another part of the Empire, Tanya was in her home laying on her bed when Being X interrupted her sleep and froze time again that caused her to wake up furiously...

"What is it you want now Being X I was trying to sleep." said Tanya.

Being X was speaking through the Nutcracker again.

"I apologize but I have urgegent news..." said Being X.

"I bet it's urgent enough for you to let me know or you wouldn't have tell me so cut to the chase." said Tanya.

"I sense time-space-dimension travel... a another universe have invaded us and I can't stop them..." said Being X.

"Really the almighty Being X can't stop a a invasion you're claimed to be god why you couldn't stop them." said Tanya.

"Because they're not my creations but the One's creations..." said Being X.

 _"The One_ are there more 'gods' out there I thought you were the one?" said Tanya.

"Yes... but _The One_ is one of the many gods tasked to watch the selected universes we were tasked of watching its people..." said Being X.

"How do you know your not tricking me into dying or something you want me to suffer?" said Tanya.

"Because I want to survive as well this threat could possibly defeat even me..." said Being X.

So if I defeat this threat what's in it for me?" said Tanya.

"You will get my respect and I'll go easy on you for saving me and you will get free from me until you die again." said Being X.

"If I die..." said Tanya.

"You will not because you won't get another chance I will come back time and time again..." said Being X.

"Do you know what those invaders are?" asked Tanya.

"Robots called Cybertronians one of their factions called Decepticons who are hostile according to _The One..._ " said Being X.

"How do you know that?" said Tanya.

"Because I visit him time and time again..." said Being X.

Time returns to normal speed and Tanya goes back to bed curious on why Being X couldn't stop the invaders on the alternate universe...

 **To be continued...**

 **So how did you guys think of this? At the end you see Being X couldn't stop Galvatron you make Be wondering why I did that well if I didn't do that people will say "Why Being X just stop the Decepticons?" in later chapters so I made it impossible for Being X to stop Galvatron to prevent a error in the story...**

 **For the Transformers fans you may be wondering "Will the Autobots appear in the story?" the answer is yes but in later chapters. The next chapter will focus on Tanya and group battling Galvatron and the Decepticons...**

 **I will take suggestions but one per person for this story...**


End file.
